Status Effects
In the world of Patapon there are many different ailments that can either help or hinder you. Note that in Patapon 3, natural immunities and resistances do not apply for classes (e.g Cannogabang, even level 40 aren't immune to Burn or Jamsch level 40 won't be immune to Sleep and Poison). The Status Effects include : Critical, Knockback, Stagger, Burn, Sleep, Freeze, Poison, and Tumble. Burn/Ignite When your Patapons or enemy tribe are set on fire they will run around wildly and say something, like Patapons screaming "Hot! Hot!" and Karmens making a unique high pitched scream, and Bonedeths saying "Bo-bone! Bo-bone!". This also leaves them susceptible to further attacks. Some bosses can be resistant against this and others very susceptible, but when burnt they will not flinch. In Patapon 3 there is a set skill called Big Bonfire that amplifies the effects of burn, this is very useful against Treants and enemy forts. Wagyanba and Gekoronpa are immune to being burnt and Wagyanba has a natural 300% ignite ratio. Freeze When frozen you or a enemy tribe will be unable to move, but you will still be able to take damage. Certain Rarepons are very weak againts this and should not be used to fight against enemies with Ice attributes, equipments or on a level that has a blizzard. On the other hand, certain Rarepon species are very resillient against Freeze and Ice damage. When frozen, bosses are rendered immobile and will only be able to use certain attacks while others will be unable to do anything. Pyokoran and Supengu are immune to being frozen and Supengu has a natural 250% freeze ratio. Sleep When put to sleep your Patapons or your enemies won't be able to do anything. Zaknel and Dokaknel are weak against this status effect, so using Mashu species Patapons (or Jamsch) will be especially effective against them. This should be used to your advantage. Toripons are also weak against this and should avoid being put to sleep at any cost. If you listen carefully on a sleeping Patapon, you can actually hear it snores "Mi-mi-mi". Mashuriro and Babassa are insomniacs (are immune against Sleep) and Mashuriro has a natural 300% sleep ratio. Poison This Status Effect is similar to being burnt, but you will take much more damage at a slower rate and you will be otherwise unphased. A Patapon affected by this Effect will also suffer a significantly slower movement speed, making dodging enemy attacks harder. You'll be notified of Poison by the purple bubbles above the victim's head. This is very useful against enemies, especially bosses as they lose large amounts of health as the status effect continues, depending on your Poison Rate. Also, the higher the rate, the more damage the victim will suffer. This ailment only appears in Patapon 3. Jamsch is by far the best class to deal this Status Effect. Stagger Stagger is used to make enemies fall to their knees, preventing them from attacking or fleeing. In Patapon 1 and Patapon 2, when you are staggered, your Patapon only wobble once. While in Patapon 3, your Patapon can wobble many times. Using Stagger can give you an edge in battle that makes your enemies helpless. This is also the main component used to make a Stagger-inducing army to fight bosses as they become more helpless once their health falls to a certain level, as they won't be able to attack, and Staggering may also get a Patapon 3 boss out of Rage Mode. Mofurumo and Kanodia are immune to Stagger and Moriusso has a natural 300% stagger ratio. Knockback Knockback is just as it sounds. It is the power that a Patapon or and enemy has to push or knock their opponent back. This is used when you are fighting an army or fighting a boss, you can use it to move your enemies so that your army can advance to the finish. In Patapon 1, bosses were immune to knockback. In Patapon 2 some of the bosses could be temporarily knocked down for few seconds. In Patapon 3 it was changed, so that knockback literally sended bosses flying like small enemies. Puuhyonku, Mofurumo, and Kanodia are immune to Knockback. Mashuriro has a natural 300% knockback ratio. Critical Every weapon has a critical rate. A critical hit is a hit with increated attack power, and is bolded in Patapon 3. The higher is a critical rate, the greater is the critical damage inflicted and the more frequently it happens. Buildings, machines and structures are not affected by this. However, Cannogabang and Covet-hiss can't deal Critical with Cannons equipped. In Patapon 3, critical hits are bolder than non-critical hits. Kanodia, Gyogyoppa and Mofurumo are immune to critical hits. Babassa has a natural 400% critical ratio and Gekoronpa has a natural 200% critical ratio. Tumble Tumble may be the strangest status effect in that there is no way to measure it. When tumbled, the Patapon will fall over, standing itself back up shortly after. It can only be activated through earthquakes which can be caused by Natural Disaster, charged attacks done by Dekapons and Tondenga, through Cannassault's Hero Mode. It is also inflicted upon Pingrek if his Healing Chateau is destroyed, Myamsar's Hero Mode, Yamagami and Super Yamagami Summons, Zaknel's earthquake attack and Dodonga's roar. It causes enemies to fall to the ground as if they tripped and only affects grounded units. During the DON CHAKA song, tumble is not effective against you. It does not affect larger enemies like the Cyclops, but makes them jump a short height. Only these abilities and unit(s) are immune to this status effect: *Toripons *Myamsar's Class Skill Doppelganger *Slogturtle's Hero Mode Anti Magic *Cannassault´s Set Skill Peerless Deer Countering Status Ailments There are many ways to help boost your resistance against status ailment or curing them. The DonChaka song that will cure any status ailment. Before leaving out on a mission or quest, you can equip your Patapons with equipment that boosts their resistance or grant immunity against specific status afflictions. The Lordly Hairpiece in Patapon 2 grants immunity to all status effects (acquired in demo). One other solution would be changing your Rarepon to give them an immunity or better resistance to an ailment. Masks were introduced in Patapon 2 that only the hero could wear that granted him many different abilities and resistances. In Patapon 3, the following DLC equipment grants immunities: *Bald Cap (immunity to burn) *Malevolent Uranus Helm (immunity to sleep) *Clown Helm (immunity to freeze) *Karib Rampage Helm (immunity to poison) In Patapon 3, there are also Class Skills that have the same effect. Some equipments (mostly Armors) will grant a class certain immunities when that class is equipped with the equipment that grants immunity (e.g; Crono Riggers (Shoulderguards) grants immunity to Criticals, Fireblessed Shield (Shield) grants immunity to Burn, Bacteon Greatshield (Greatshield) grants immunity to Poison Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Weapons Category:Equipment